


Unum Solum

by Altardevil (Trickisms)



Series: MCU Stories and One Shots [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Loneliness, M/M, References to Depression, Short One Shot, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickisms/pseuds/Altardevil
Summary: Matt Murdock lost everything when he was a child - his sight, his father - all at once. Growing up in an orphanage where no one wants him and the lack of friends in high school makes his loneliness increase tenfold. Frank Castle takes some pity on someone, for once. He wants to make someone feel like they belong.





	Unum Solum

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr post (i can't find it help)

 

> _Be careful of them Murdock boys, they got the devil in them._
> 
>  

He came alone and left alone.

Frank Castle found him a peculiar fellow when a blind boy showed up to school one day, an odd one out of all the other kids in this god forsaken school. Matt Murdock was his name, according to his homeroom teacher and was seated right next to Frank who sat all the way in the back. He was the talk of the school ever since he arrived, and how could you not notice him? The tacking of his cane, dark shades indoors, and the rumors. God, the _rumors_.

_"I heard my mother say he was blind by chemicals."_

_"I heard a friend of my dad say his father was killed by a mobster."_

_"I heard nobody wants him."_

Frank's heard way worse about him, definitely, but he couldn't help notice the ruddy blush on the blind kid's pale cheeks when they talked about him. Whether it was in the hallways or in the cafeteria, Matt somehow managed to hear them and his cheeks would flush from embarrassment.

 

On one particular morning, Frank had been sitting in the courtyard and getting a nap in before the bell rang and couldn't help but his ears pick up on some obnoxious girls giggling and snickering, the tapping of a walking cane becoming louder.

"Why doesn't his mother want him? I bet he's gay."

"He lives in a Catholic orphanage, my brother saw him yesterday. It wouldn't surprise me."

The male's eyes snapped opened and glared at the girls before rising to his feet and leaning on the pole that was in front of them.

"You know, it's pretty shitty to bad mouth someone like that," Frank spoke, a shit eating grin on his lips, "especially to the disabled. Wouldn't surprise me if you bimbos-"

However, he was cut off mid-sentence by a hard shove in the chest by one of the girls.

"Go fuck yourself," she spat, resting her hands on her hips.

"Would if I could, toots," Frank snapped back before winking in mockery as the bell rung, grabbing his backpack and trudged off to his homeroom.

Sitting down, Frank noticed Matt already seated, void eyes looking ahead, but the punk noticed something in his hazel eyes: somber.

It actually... made his heart wrench. Now when he thinks about it, the teen noticed Matt coming to school alone, was alone during school, and left alone. If these rumors were true... Jesus. "Good morning class, take your seats," the teacher spoke as she walked in, the shuffle and scramble of students finding their desks filled the classroom. Frank wasn't one for paying attention in class, but his dark eyes kept dragging over to the blind boy next to him, his sad eyes pulling his heartstrings. He has to do something, but Frank Castle isn't the most forward guy in the world, so if he really wants to show Matt some way of caring, he'll do it in his own way.

 

Matt's tapping of his walking cane echoed down the hallways and Frank followed behind, keeping his eye on the blind boy as his head moved around to scan if anyone even looked Matt's way. So far, the cost was clear, but as Murdock began heading towards the courtyard, Frank spotted one of the major assholes that scourged this school: Donovan James.

Donovan's dark, beady eyes targeted the blind teen and Frank's feet began to pace faster, grabbing the asshole's jacket by the collar and pulling him away from Matt. "Hey, Donny, going somewhere?" Frank asked him as he dragged him away and down the next corner, the teen looking over his shoulder to see Matt leaving.

However, he stumbled back as Donovan pushed him. "What's your deal, man?" The latter barked, trying to get passed the black haired punk, but was pushed back. "Let me go!"

Frank felt a sharp pain shoot in his ribs as he was knocked back, grabbing his hit side to see Donovan had curled his left hand into a fist. A bitter and dark chuckle left Frank's lips as he straightened himself out, his eyes going dark and glared down at the foe.

"If that's how you wanna play it," Frank growled, cracking his knuckles, "then let's dance."

 

Keeping an eye on Matt was a little harder than Frank thought because man, can he move. However, it didn't stop him. Frank didn't mind making sure Matt was safe, he didn't mind roughing someone up if they got in his way, hell, he didn't mind getting roughed up in return. However, today was... a bit different. Frank heard the familiar tapping of a walking cane down the hallways, but Matt was nowhere in sight. Frank looked left and right, but nothing. However, he was a bit surprised when a hand was placed on his arm gently.

"Thank you," the blind boy spoke in Frank's ear and walked to homeroom, Frank following right behind with an expression of curiosity.

Taking his seat, Frank looked over at Matt and saw a soft, genuine smile on his face. Despite his head was facing forward, the teen knew that smile was for him and it made his lips tug in glee before biting it down. Just as the bell rang, Frank leaned in and said,

"Murdock, we should hang sometime. You're a sight for sore eyes looking all alone like that."

An airy chuckle left Matt as his ear twitched with attention and replied with,

"Get me ice cream, then we'll talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short but idc

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:
> 
> *Unum Solum: Alone Together
> 
> *Primum: First


End file.
